Olvido
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Porque la dejo de lado, Porque la olvido, porque ya no la veia, ella escapo. Porque el la amaba él la busco
1. Invisible

A: he vuelto con una nueva historia!!  
K: ¬¬ cuando loq eu deverias hacer es terminar las demas  
B: si me lo preguntas no veo por que te molestas... este fict... mmm te la pasas **muuuuuuy BIEN**

K: ¬/¬ CALLATE IDIOTA

A: etto n/n  
DA: en realidad la finalidad del fict es variar y hacer algo que ella jamas ha escrito lo cual traducido al español quiere decir que tiene lemmon gracias-concluyo socarronamente Dark

T: o.O y por eso se queja?  
K: hey yo no he dicho nada u/ú

A: ahh ye ste prometo no tardare en actualizar esta terminado solo falta que revise las ultimas hojas para checar que no haya puesto pros en vez de por

K: el fict

B: pero si estas encioso ¬.¬

* * *

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Olvido**

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº**_Invisible_**ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

El sonido de una puerta al ser desesperadamente tocada, lleno por completo el pasivo silencio del pelirrojo, quien perezosamente se levanto y dirigió a la misma para ver quien era el que osaba tocar de aquella manera la puerta de **su** apartamento. Al abrirla un par de ojos bermellón lo sorprendieron, su tez cambio su perezosa mueca para mostrar ahora una indignada.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Yuriy-su voz sonaba quebrada ronca enferma-...

El taheño se digno a pasar un vistazo por la complexión de su amigo, descubriendo su desaliñado traje, las marcadas ojeras, el desastre de su cabello, lo sucias de sus vestimentas. Al verlo así trato de calmar sus encrespados puños listos para propinarle un certero golpe.

-estoy desesperado-sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada se abrió paso al departamento-por mas que he intentado no la encuentro

-hmp

Era increíble Kai estaba hablando demasiado y por encima de ello no notaba la poca amabilidad con que Yura lo observaba.

-¡hace tres días que la busco! por todos lados... trate de llamarle a su celular pero contesto alguien más-se escuchaba el craqueo de los dientes de Ivanov-alegando que tenía aquel teléfono desde hacía un mes ¡¡es imposible!!

-no tanto si hace mas de un mes que se lo robaron-sus palabras eran frías tajantes-tiene lógica

-¿cómo que hace un mes?

El cumulo de emociones en el joven bicolor lo envolvió en la mas terrible de las miserias. No podía ser posible que el no supiera eso, el la amaba... pero al parecer podría haber desaparecido desde hacia un mes y el siquiera lo hubiera notado

-¡NO!-grito en desespero-ella me dejo una nota en la recamara-con gran nerviosismo la saco al igual que otro bonche mas

_Hola Kai sabes tu ni siquiera sabes donde pase la noche_

Tras releer esa frase se recordó a si mismo buscando un enredo de cobijas al otro extremo de la cama

_No te molestes en buscarme enrollada en las cobijas al otro extremo de la cama_

El bicolor sonrió ya estaba mas tranquilo por lo menos no se había caído, se culpo a si mismo en esos instantes recordándose de lo mucho que la quería y lo poco que la había visto, continuo su lectura

_Kai seguramente no has comprendido llevo días sin dormir contigo, estoy realmente molesta, ni siquiera me has buscado_

En algunas zonas del papel se notaba el desespero la frustración, Kai miro a Ivanov quien no le veía con ninguna displicencia, el siguió sumido en sus recuerdos.

_Tal parece que tu nuevo amor lo ha acaparado todo, y no hay lugar en tu apretada agenda para mi mejor te dejo el espacio, ya que para estas horas las 6:45 debes estar con mucha prisa la empresa espera con una nueva cita, no se si quieras buscarme en otra recamara así veras que tanto has tardado en hallar esta nota_

El había corrido desesperado a la habitación de enfrente encontrando un papel en un espejo

_Vaya ya son 4 días y mira que pase dos noches acá... espero ya estemos juntos, si estoy aquí me veras en la cama... si no una nota mas ahí_

_Lo siento ya me fui sigue buscando este es el segundo cuarto_

Desesperado abrió la puerta de al lado encontrando de golpe una nota

_Es muy tonto me conozco tu estúpida rutina, como bien puedo saber que mi imaginación puede llegar al delirio. Es estúpido de mi parte el estar al lado tuyo en un vano intento de ver si no rompes la monotonía y notas mi ausencia..._

Con presteza busco alguna otra nota que encontró muy rápido al lado de la cama

_Cada día me iré alejando mas de ti, ruego a los dioses me encuentres... soy una absurda romántica, tal ves hasta ya estoy contigo o estaré contigo en un par de minutos y yo diciéndote que la primera semana te esperare dos días en cada cuarto. Dependiendo del dolor me alejare más y más, no en todas hallaras una nota pues en esos momentos flaquera mi fe en ti y me alejare a alguna mas retirada, hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde como siempre esperare hasta saber que son las 7 y te marchas entonces en ese momento yo me iré para siempre... recuerda nunca decir siempre o nunca jaja_

Sintiéndose una bazofia corrió al cuarto de al lado y al siguiente y al siguiente. De los ojos del bicolor, copiosas lágrimas salían

-y entonces yo encontré esta...-_su voz estaba quebrada su semblante pésimo_-fue de hace tres días estoy seguro, si yo hubiera...-_y un sollozo escapo de sus labios_-se que es de hace tres día por que tenia que haber estado en un reunión para la fusión de las empresas

_Hoy es el grandioso día donde fusionaras tu empresa con aquella otra, ja quita esa cara de asombro mejor vete que ya es tarde, tu cita te espera eso es por lo que has luchado en los últimos meses ¿no? ahora no lo pierdas como a mí-esa parte estaba muy difícil de leer-ya son las 8:40 te esperan en 20 minutos no pierdas tiempo_

-Salí y mire que era la ultima habitación corrí, solo había una forma de salir de ahí y era por las escaleras, las únicas, las principales. No hay otra forma-_dijo con ese tinte de frustración que hacia su voz una octava más aguda_

-¿qué es lo último que dice esa nota?

-yo baje

-¿qué es lo último que dice esa nota?-_fue_ _la orden mas fiera que jamás haya escuchado_-léelo

-_sin necesidad de mirarla se lo recito_-veo que soy tan invisible que ha pasado todo este tiempo y no me has notado, una ves mas supuse que tu habrás venido aquí por mí. Que tonta fue por eso siempre me dijeron que vivir soñando y ser cono una niña no era bueno... por que duele y duele mucho-_el estomago del bicolor rugió y el apaciguo el sonido comprimiendo sus brazos en torno a el_-si realmente fuera como en mi fantasía habrías corrido lo mas que podías y en tu desespero no me viste cruzar al bajar las escaleras, de no ser así estaríamos riendo ahora por mis tonterías no? que boba teníais razón...creo que ya pasaron hasta dos meses, puede que mas quizá te dio curiosidad... encontraste la primera y la ultima nota si tu no hubieras sido tan orgulloso habrías corrido al final para estar mas tranquilo de que seguía a tu lado, he llorado mucho por ti pero llorare mas cuando salga de tu mansión-_esa palabra le hirió mucho pues eso decía que a ella esa casa como la llamaba antes: casa de juegos, de diversiones, de ellos, su hogar laberintico. Lo nombrara su mansión como el fríamente lo veía al inicio. Llevo una mano a su pecho, se sentía tal vil, hizo lo mismo que sus padres hicieron con el, olvidarlo teniéndolo al lado_-es todo lo

-calma-_puso una mano sobre el hombro del bicolor era su amigo. Con el conocieron a esas dos chicas_-bueno ¿por lo menos te fue bien con tu contrato?

La mirada de Kai se hizo fiera, dolida, con deseos de matarlo, y después se rindieron; dejando libres también sus lastimadas manos

-ella también dijo lo mismo-_mostro la ultima nota_-lo peor es que pude escuchar que estaba afuera escuche el chirrido del auto tal como dijo ella si es que estaba ahí-_frunció el ceño_-iba a estar ahí

-hmp ¿cómo lo estuviste antes no?

-perdón

-de ahí busque en hoteles, en aviones, en buses en cualquier lugar. Llame a Diux-_Tala lo miro con extrañeza_-¿qué?-_pregunto extrañado_

-hacia tiempo que no la llamabas así

-_junto sus cejas y fijo su vista_-¿qué quieres decir?

-nada sigue

-a lo que me lleva ¿dónde está ella?

-tuvo que salir hace seis meses, ya ves como es el trabajo a veces

-¡¡pero si ni ella ni Ale pueden estar separadas!! Cuando llegaron a estar separadas Ale se deprimió mucho

-eres un reverendo imbécil-_dejo salir las palabras salpicadas con veneno. En un tono que una cobra hubiera envidiado_

Si antes se sentía mal; ahora eso era decir poco. No solo la había perdido sin saber donde estaba (recrimino a su mente pro la obvia reiteración que tan absurdamente había cometido en su fuero interno) también su hermanita estaba fuera, y el ni enterado, sin olvidar que Tala actuaba como si lo odiara, por fin capto el mensaje principal de su bienvenida.

Dejando eso de largo el torturo, ignoro, y dejo a Alexa, su ángel durmiendo con un maldito robot que solo sabía trabajar, todo lo de la estúpida fusión que ella desde el principio había señalado como inadecuada.

Recordó de pronto que solo por él, ella había renunciado a su trabajo para estar cerca de el, su príncipe, trabajando en su empresa. Y ahora ni siquiera ahí estaba, por su culpa

-si

Unos suaves pasos se aproximaban, casi podría decirse que no existían que solo era una alucinación.

Paso el umbral que separaba la sala de los cuartos, y entonces lo vio en el sofá, con un endeble aspecto y se preocupo. Sus hinchados ojos no importaron, el ardor y lo rojos de los mismos, su cansancio físico y emocional. Todo paso a segundo plano cuando lo vio ahí a unos escasos pasos de si...

-¿qué paso?-_se dirigió al pelirrojo_-¿está bien?

-hmp

-¿Ale?-_alzo la vista_-tu-_ella se oculto atrás del pelirrojo, sintió unos celos increíbles recorrerle al momento en que la vio con una camiseta de hombre muy larga que llegaba a sus muslos_-"tan bella como siempre, y tan inocente, gracias"-_trato de controlar todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos_

**Flash back**

_Aun estaban en la universidad, ella era la mejor amiga de su amigo y hacia poco habían descubierto quienes eran los mejores amigos de sus amigos, ósea Diux supo que el mejor amigo de Alexa era Yura, quien resultaba ser el mejor amigo de Kai que para ella era su hermanito. Y ahí estuvo el meollo, Alexa siempre rehuía de Kai, y Diux de los pelirrojos; puesto que según ella su amiga andaba con ese pelirrojo. Eso no era lo malo, lo malo es que por cuidar de Andrea Kai se metió en una pelea que gracias al cielo gano, pero quedo muy herido, y Diux lo dejo en lo que buscaba a algún doctor. _

_Ellos llegaron lo vieron y no tardo en escuchar la voz de su **compañera forzada** de entrenamiento_

_-¿está bien? ¿Qué le paso?-su genuina preocupación se dejo escuchar. Kai observaba atento como lo miraba insistentemente, apartaba la mirada y veía a Yura para que fuera él quien preguntara-¿Yu?_

_-¿Kai?_

_-estoy bien_

**Fin Del flash back**

Ahora volvía a ser igual, ella temerosa de el. Rehuyéndolo, pero sin embargo aun lo quería, no pudo evitarlo se levanto del asiento y la abrazo con fuerza alegrándose de saber que su loca imaginación-que no sabia que poseía-lo traiciono con la idea -ridícula- de que ella estaba con Tala y en lo que a el concierne -satirizo- bien pudo haber roto relaciones con su hermanita y el ni por enterado, sin embargo tras el grito de Alexa despertó, igual que en la ocasión anterior... aquella ves escupió sangre.-sonrió lascivo-

Pero ¿ahora que tenía de malo? aparte de no verse bien. Y no haber pisado una casa o algo semejante para arreglarse, o tomar una ducha, un almuerzo o dormir.

-¡¡estas hirviendo!!-_sin que él pudiera renegar lo llevo a donde ella había estado, la recamara de Diux y Tala_-quédate aquí-_fue a la cocina a buscar algo_-ahora al cuarto, ahí esta mi bolsa-_entro la tomo saco una pastilla y se la tendió_-toma esto-_le alcanzo con el agua_-por lo menos bajara tu fiebre

-no ha comido

-¡¡carajo Kai!!-_pero él sentía la humedad de las almohadas_-maldición-_en un momento entre su vaivén, había puesto a Kai un termómetro este marcaba los 39 grados_-¿qué carajos hiciste? ¿Salir a bailar desnudo a la calle en medio de un tifón?

-_el carcajeo levemente_-algo parecido, te fui a buscar-_bajo la mirada_

-idiota, claro

-hay que llevarlo al baño a darle una ducha con agua helada antes de que alcance los 40

Alexa lo miro con desespero, el sonrió con sorna. Ese imbécil la amaba y ella también, así que para no tener ninguna objeción dijo

-lo ultimo que pasa en mi cabeza como sensual o algo que desee ver es a Kai desnudo sudando por su estúpida fiebre

-¿qué te pasa?-_reclamo indignada para ella él era lo más perfecto_-hmp-_tomo a Kai y lo guio al baño donde este pudo ver claramente como tenia la playera que solía decir le fascinaba verlo vestido, sonrió_-¿estás bien? ¿Por qué sonríes?

-¿qué acaso no puedo hacerlo?

-claro, mientras no sea un delirio todo bien

El se preguntaba nuevamente como es que la pudo ignorar. Dios como amaba ese sarcasmo tan sutil, tan delicioso, se acerco a los labios de la morena quien esquivo su rostro mirando con recelo la sucia y maltrecha camisa

-¿Acaso tuviste una pelea a muerte con unos licántropos?

-algo por el estilo-_sus ojos se nublaban no tenía ya mucha conciencia_-digamos que entre en mal lugar-_a punto de caer y ella se puso bajo el para ser su soporte_-¿por qué?

-hay que quitarte esto de seguro Yura te podrá prestar algo

Así ella lentamente comenzaba a desabotonar los botones de la camisa del gran magnate Hiwatari, ella se sonrojo el adoraba verla así, lastima que no pudiera distinguir mucho.

Podía sentir como lo sentaba en el borde de la bañera, con un brazo lo detenía el se sorprendía por la fuerza que tenia, era mucha para poder soportar todo su peso, era maravillosa eso es lo que pensaba el bicolor y aun así la dejo de lado por algo aburrido, tedioso que no le gustaba ni por atisbo a una millonésima parte de lo que ella le gustaba a el.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué me cuidas?

_continuara..._

* * *

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--

A: eso ha sido todo por hoy  
DA: dejen sus comentarios y esten listo apra el siguiente...  
Y: hmp Kai es un idiota en este capitulo  
K: ya callence ¬¬... dejen reviews


	2. Sex shop

A: aqui estamos de nuevo en esta programación XD  
K: severa sarta de tonterias estas diciendo ¬¬  
A: jaja severa jaja ah esa frase que ams adelante se vera traumado  
B: hmp bueno hay que ver que los preparativos del dia se ven muy bien y Kai esta muy muy accesible y romantico  
DA: un poco de excesivo amor no hace daño o si?  
A/K: no ¬/¬  
K: el fict el proximo capitulo contendra lemmon u/ú

* * *

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Olvido**

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº**_Sex Shop_**ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

_Así ella lentamente comenzaba a desabotonar los botones de la camisa del gran magnate Hiwatari, ella se sonrojo el adoraba verla así, lastima que no pudiera distinguir mucho._

_Podía sentir como lo sentaba en el borde de la bañera, con un brazo lo detenía el se sorprendía por la fuerza que tenia, era mucha para poder soportar todo su peso, era maravillosa eso es lo que pensaba el bicolor y aun así la dejo de lado por algo aburrido, tedioso que no le gustaba ni por atisbo a una millonésima parte de lo que ella le gustaba a el._

_-¿por qué? ¿Por qué me cuidas?_

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

-por que te quiero-_lo dijo con tal soltura mientras le quitaba la camiseta de manga sisa manchada con un poco de sangre_

-no lo entiendo ¿por qué me quieres?

-Kai no es momento de filosofar-_expreso fastidiada_-¡ayúdame a desvestirte!

-¿tantas ganas tienes de verme?

-severo idiota-_ ella se deshizo del pantalón después de haber quitado el cinturón, los zapatos, y calcetas, abrió de tajo el agua helada que al caer contra la piel ardiente de Kai lo hizo quejarse _-vamos entra ahí-_pero el miedo la paralizaba ¿y si resbalaba? ¿Y si no podía sacarlo?_-¿qué esperas? ¡Entra bien!

Lo hizo, entro bien en la tina. Y la regadera lo bañaba desde la cabeza pero procuraba evitarla, ella no tuvo otra opción, como se había dormido de largo ese día y no se había dignado en arreglarse no traía mas que esa playera y un bóxer, eso le hacia pensar que confiaba mucho en el pelirrojo.

Le resto importancia y entro con su príncipe azul, que ardía en fiebre. La tina ya se había llenado ella se abrazo a el, para ella el agua estaba helada jamás se bañaba así pero por lo menos ella estaba segura de que el no se ahogaría, resbalaría, o si se dormía. _Ella estaría al pendiente_

-Kai, ¿qué paso?-_estaba titiritando y en si ella estaba tornándose de un insalubre color azul_-¿Kai?

-yo soy un idiota no se como pude hacerte eso-_la aferraba con fuerza la acercaba a si_-perdón-_un par de lagrimas se escaparon_-yo

-esta bien

-¿me vas a dejar?

-no mas de lo que tu me dejaste a mi-_dijo muy seria, él la apretujo muchísimo mas contra si_-jajaja vamos no es hora de ser ridículos Hiwatari

-no te dejare ir

-eso es egoísta-_tercio una voz_-aunque tomando en cuenta que para ti esta tibia el agua y para ella mas que congelada, entiendo que eso poco o nada te importa-_traía una cubeta de hielos_-Ale-_le tendió una mano que acepto, el pelirrojo procuro mirar a otro lado pero Kai no_-hmp-_le tiro los hielos en la cabeza_-a ver si se te baja la calentura-_acervo mordaz_-toma-_extendió algo a la chica_

-gracias

Sin mas el pelirrojo salió de ahí dando una divertida mirada a Alexa quien tenia una toalla en torno a su cuerpo, ella cerro la puerta con gran calma se retiro la camiseta de Kai mientras se veía en el enorme espejo del baño que le devolvía a Kai la grata imagen de sus senos al descubierto y ese pequeño bóxer que desearía ver fuera de lugar sonrió, demonios ahora le subía otra calentura, hasta recordar las frías palabras que ella le dedico.

-tan interesante soy que no puedes dejar de mirar o ¿qué?

-si así es, es magnifico lo que veo

-ya deja de bromear

-demonios ¿por qué siempre dices lo mismo?-_se levanto dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo sus bóxers negros ajustados a su piel_-¿por qué no entiendes que eres bella? ¿Que eres linda?-_después de decir eso ella se giro dejando ver su torso desnudo y su marcada cintura con ese precioso ombligo y esos lindos pezones rogando por ser atendidos y el rogaba por poner uno de sus dedos siquiera en aquel delicioso lugar_-¿Que eres lo más maravilloso que hay?

-porque si así fuera no te abrías aburrido de mi-_dijo con gran pesar_

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse en menos de dos segundos Kai había aprisionado a Alexa en su cuerpo dejando el espacio justo para que pudiera respirar aire fresco, sabia como se ponía cuando inhalaba el aire caliente

-venia-_se quedo callado. Al encontrar la situación como estaba podía fácilmente ver la playera de Aleksy en el suelo y a Kai dándole la espalda escurriendo helada agua_-lo que vayan a hacer por favor ¡¡no en mi casa!!, tienen la suya como para que ahora me torturen por no estar con mi amada!!-_exclamo bastante exasperado, se veía realmente desesperado_-demonios no soportare 24 horas mas- _le aventó a Hiwatari la ropa_-y no me importa tu calentura, ninguna de tus dos malditas calenturas

Alexa podía fácilmente entender a lo que Yuriy se refería, mejor dicho lo sentía y su rostro pasaba a ser una manzana madura, su piel se erizo por completo, y ese sutil movimiento hacia que la piel contraria también se erizara en un delicioso estremecimiento, pudo leer esa mirada. No permanecería más tiempo ni ahí, ni con ropa. Bufo para la mucha ropa que ahora traía

-no te preocupes ya nos vamos, tengo cosas que comprar-_sintió el nuevo escalofrió en el frágil cuerpo que estrechaba_-¿verdad?-_la miro con esa deslumbrante sonrisa dedicada solo a ella, con esa mirada que grita deseo hacer el amor contigo. Misma que hacía tiempo no le veía_-anda-_rogó, parecía un pequeño que pedía su chupeta_-Yura si puedes hacerme el favor de salir de aquí

-en mi casa. Y me corren. ¡¡Esto es el colmo!!

-Kai-_y esa sonrisa que nada bueno presagiaba_-¿quieres que yo este contigo nuevamente?-_el asintió_-pero más que nada ahora mueres por resolver este-_y dejo rozar su cuerpo deliberadamente contra el miembro de su príncipe del hielo_-problema

-Si-_respondió, su otra cabeza ya estaba pensando_-¿pero?-_aun tenía su lado racional_-esa sonrisa...

-si quiero cambiar algunas cosas...

-¿ahora si te quieres casar conmigo?-_dijo con gran ilusión_-o

-¿por qué tanta insistencia con la boda?-_su cuerpo se volvió a erizar_-demonios Kai me encanta sentir tu cuerpo semidesnudo junto al mío después de estar en una helada ducha-_satirizo_-tengo frío-_se pego más a su cuerpo_-demonios ¡¡quiero vestirme!!

Kai no objeto, la separo de su cuerpo y ella pudo ver como el muy cínico retiraba la única prenda que le quedaba tras sentir su pesada mirada se irguió por completo y la miro mientras una gran sonrisa se clavaba en su rostro

-¿Qué pasa?-_veía como ella mordía su labio_-¿no querías que me vistiera?

-precisamente-_ella giro su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho el frunció el ceño, le encantaba verla sin nada_-¿Kai?-_ella tomo la toalla del piso se enredo en ella y se deshizo de su ropa interior_-iré a cambiarme al cuarto

-pero Yuriy!!

-no esta

-hmp-_murmuro cosas que no se lograban entender_-bien

-pareces celoso

-si lo estoy ¿y qué?

La puerta se cerro el ya no tenia intenciones de hacer mas show su razón de hacerlo acababa de salir por la puerta, se vistió agradeciendo haber tomado una helada ducha que calmo la fiebre y retiro la sangre seca de heridas superficiales que ya habían sanado. Estar con ella lo hacia estar bien, al salir pudo verla desplazarse con tranquilidad teniendo solo un coordinado azul con listones negros

-dios ¿como quieres que me comporte si...?

-deja de mentir-_sonaba molesta_

-¡¡pero no miento!!-_grito más desesperado_

Ella rápidamente se vistió, tomando sus pertenencias y en especial tomo el boleto de avión que estaba junto a Kai lo metió en su bolsa

-estoy lista

-¿qué era eso?

-nada-_él la miro severo_-que te importe-deletreo en sus ojos **todo lo de ti me importa**-o quiera contarte

El camino a la mansión había sido muy silencioso tampoco es que siempre hablaran mucho pero en esta ocasión ella estaba tensa, triste y era su culpa, aun no lo perdonaba, además de eso el ambiente era tirante, el antes de llegar decidió hacer un cambio

-¿a dónde vamos?

-ya lo veras-_ella llevo dos de sus dedos a la mitad de las cejas mientras el pulgar se acomodaba en el hueso del que partían sus mejillas_-no te enojes te gustara

Frente a las ónices orbes un letrero de sex shop brillaba con intensidad, ella lo miro expectante alzo sus cejas en busca de respuesta y lo que obtuvo fue a Kai rodeando el carro para abrir su portezuela, ella torno en un violento rojo y el beso su nariz

-bien

El esperaba incansablemente a que ella se aferrara a su cuerpo cosa con la cual ella peleaba internamente, deseando esconderse en sus fuertes brazos sin embargo airosa entro al establecimiento con una gallardía tal que le sorprendió a si misma

-Leia?-_bufo_

-no-_rodo los ojos_-hace tiempo que esta contenta con nuestra vida-_tras decir eso su rostro volvió a adquirir un tono carmín_-claro que me ha costado los últimos 6 meses-_Kai alzo una de sus cejas_-no teníamos…-_comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices mirar a otro lado y el no pudo resistirlo se acerco a ella, beso su cuello la rodeo con sus brazos y después pudo sentir varios pares de insistentes miradas que el cínicamente prefirió ignorar mientras decía_

-me encanta que me envidien por tener a la mujer mas bella de este mundo

-claro como si me fueran a desear a mí, mejor dicho dirás que te desean y envidian mi posición-_frunció el ceño el paso su dedo índice por las arrugas ahí presentes_-¿qué?

-Te ves linda de cualquier forma pero prefiero una sonrisa-_ella lo miro muy mal_-bueno ¿y qué quieres? Aquí tienes un mundo de oportunidades-_sonrió divertido_-así que escoge

-¿qué?-_lo miro fijamente y se retiro suspiro tampoco es que fuera tan malo_-"siempre he dicho que las cosas de aquí se ven más ricas que en otro lugar"-_tomo una canasta y empezó a lanzar jugos y cosas olorosas encontró una esencia de canela y una de manzana_-mira Kai unos ¡¡aceititos!!-_dijo bastante emocionada olían bien_-

-mi amor-_el nunca le había dicho así_-em-_carraspeo su garganta su gritillo de emoción había llamado la atención, además veía en la canasta de todas las bebidas lociones chocolates que siquiera... mas de lo que pudieran llegar a usar_-"y puedo jurar que no ha visto la forma de estos chocolates"son lubricantes-_río satisfecho al ver como ella enrojecía de nuevo_-ven veamos que mas encontramos que se vea rico

-si...-_lo detuvo de pronto_-tu no has comido ni dormido en días...

-¡¡ahh no!!-_dijo adivinando sus intensiones_-ni lo pienses no pienso dejarte ni un minuto

-Kai no estabas bien tenemos que visitar un doctor

-primero te veré con esto puesto antes de ir-_señalo un disfraz bastante sensual de policía_-tu decide

-me da igual lo que compres yo salgo de aquí-_le dejo la canasta y salió para enfurruñarse en el coche_-¿por qué tiene que ser tan testarudo?

Kai descaradamente le pregunto al dueño del local por mas disfraces donde encontró uno de lo mas lindo pidió por la talla de ella además se aseguro de comprar preservativos y uno llamo su atención

-¿y esto?

-ah tiene un anillo de vibración, ya sabes para estimular de mejor manera a tu chica-_sonrió lascivamente_- además también están estos productos para hacer del acto mas placentero para ella, debes estar consiente que sus orgasmos son mas difíciles de alcanzar

-hmp-_nunca había pensado en eso_-mm-_con la canasta llena de mil y un cosas entre las que destacaban unas esposas, el uniforme de policía, uno que era un vestido diminuto con listones y encajes muy hermoso que la haría ver de lo más inocente y dulce, y los chocolates_-"como demonios es que es tan adicta a los chocolates para no ver que son en forma de..."-_suspiro_-bien

Habían bebidas energetisantes, condones de sabores, de diferentes texturas y el tan afamado del anillo vibrador... ese lo probaría esa noche. Entre el repertorio llevaba los "aceititos" y unos aceites para dar masajes

-Kai no debemos hacer esto

-¿por qué?

-no estas bien

-tu dijiste que me ayudarías con mi problema ¿no?-_otra vez sonaba como un adolescente_-así que

-Kai

_continuara..._

* * *

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

A: etto eso fue todo por hoy juro que si recivo rewie actualizo pronto solo quiero sentir el deleite de no tener que precionarme por escribir un capitulo  
K:dejen reviews


	3. Deliciosa Reconciliación

A: amm-se ve a aAlexa toda roja-hola!!

Kai va llegando junto a todos los demas, la ve, se sonroja

B:el mundo se va a terminar!! Kai se sonrojo!!  
DA: pues a mi me parece que Alexa se va a desmayar o.o  
A: ¬¬ un poco de respeto por favor

Ven que Kai evita a Alexa, y Yuriy deja caer la bomba

Y: el gran misterio del dia, la razon pro la que Kai la evita-disfrutaba sus palabras-es  
DA: o.o? es?  
B: es o.o?  
Y: hoy e sun capitulo de lemmon!!  
A/K: ¬¬  
B: no veo de que se queja Kai  
K: no me quejo  
DA: bueno entonces que bueno que lo disfrutes

Yuriy se compadece de Alexa y la lleva a un lugar aparte

A: bien ya saben, ya lso habaimos adevertido... amm ahora solo me queda FELICITAR A HANNA HOY ES SU CUMPLE!! y dar muchas gracias a sky d mi prima Lucrecia Artica, en verdad no me habituo con ese nuevo pen name o.o  
Y: no crees que ya te extendiste mucho?  
A: una ultima cosa, Tai!! espero que te guste pro que lo hice penssando en unas cosas que has escrito medio hile las historias, espero te guste n.nuu por otra parte espero ya casi terminar el capitulo de consecuencias de la navidad  
K: y por ultimo pasen a leer el fict ¬/¬  
DA: ¬.¬ no olvidas decir algo?  
K: bien ¬¬, em comenten acerca de que les... em parecio el desarrollo del... lemmon

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Olvido**

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº **_Deliciosa Reconciliación _**ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

_Habían bebidas energetisantes, condones de sabores, de diferentes texturas y el tan afamado del anillo vibrador... ese lo probaría esa noche. Entre el repertorio llevaba los "aceititos" y unos aceites para dar masajes_

_-Kai no debemos hacer esto_

_-¿por qué?_

_-no estas bien_

_-tu dijiste que me ayudarías con mi problema ¿no?-otra vez sonaba como un adolescente-así que_

_-Kai_

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

Llegaron a la mansión y ella realmente se indigno, no pensaba salir de ahí Kai se había rehusado a dejar las cosas, pero tampoco quería estar prisionera de esa energía renovada que tenia ¡¡la dejaría deshecha!! Para después de ello tener el valor de irse en la madrugada además de la energía gastada en lo que harían, tendría que ser silenciosa. Esto le partiría el alma más de lo que a se la había destrozado, odiaba que Kai le mintiera, no la quería ya lo había visto entonces ¿por qué seguía ahí como una tonta, como hechizada siguiendo el canto de una sirena?

-quieres verme comer ¿no?

-así es

-bien pues comamos-_él la saco del auto y pidió que llevaran todas esas cosas a su recamara Alexa inmediatamente le empezó a golpear-_¿qué?

-¿qué te pasa? Van a creer que somos unos pervertidos

-y ¿qué?

-bueno eres hombre te la perdonan pero yo ¿qué? ¡¡Quedo como un zapato!!

-eres mi mujer ¿por qué estaría mal que diversificáramos las formas de realizar nuestro acto de amor?-_escucho su bufido y vio como cruzaba sus brazos mientras era cargada por él_-te encanta que te cargue ¿no?

-hmp hay que aprovechar cuando se tiene un viaje gratis

-lo que quieres es sentirme lo más cerca de ti que te sea posible

-esa... puede ser una posibilidad-_sonrió juguetona_

En la casa podía sentir todas las miradas puestas en ellos pero no los veían mal sino reconfortados. En la cocina inmediatamente se pusieron a preparar comida de mar, mariscos y también lasaña, sin olvidar miles de cosas más, entre las que no faltaba el preciado arroz. Kai se sentó en uno de los sofás la aprisiono con sus brazos y dormito unos minutos

-¿Ale?

-¿m?

-¿me quieres?

-¿por qué preguntas?

-por que yo no te quiero perder

-no entiendo-_sentía como acariciaba su cabello_-no soy perro-_vio su sonrisa divertida_-bien

Dejo que jugara con su cabello permitió que el cuerpo de su amado fuera su cama, sus brazos sus cobijas, y su respiración su nana, pronto sintió como el caía en un profundo sueño, ella pensó en huir de una vez, pero sus brazos no la soltaban por el contrario la apretaba cada vez más y más. De pronto ella recordó todas aquellas veces que Kai la menosprecio que fue cruel con ella, reposos su cabeza en el muchacho dejando que todos los recuerdos la embargaran.

-al final... you were too cool for me? ¿No? and I just was a wannabe  
-¿señorita?-_dijo Iraní_-¿qué sucede?

-nada es solo que-_su voz se trabo_-nada

-¿qué paso? ¿Por que el joven no estuvo aquí?

-porque es un tonto-_trato de no pensar_-¿ya esta lista la comida?

-si la serviremos en cinco minutos-_sonrió maternalmente al ver como se encontraban sus jóvenes señores_-pero no se preocupe por favor

-si-_su voz era débil, así era como se sentía. Dejo sus lágrimas caer silenciosas, sin sollozos, sin ruido y mirando a otro lado, logro zafar una de sus manos, limpio su rostro_-Kai

El mencionado no hablo nada solo la contrajo mas

-Kai ¡¡no puedo respirar!!-_y el la soltó ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se levanto de las piernas ajenas_-dios-_se fue a mirar en un espejo_-ya vuelvo

-¿qué pasa?-_sentía gran ansiedad un remordimiento, un algo que no estaba bien_-Angelita

-lista-_se había maquillado_-a comer-_fingió una sonrisa_-vamos-_sintió como el tomaba su mano con mas fuerza de la necesaria pero sin llegar a lastimarla_-no me voy a perder

-no pasabas lo mismo antes

Escuche su risa despreocupada y decidí que si no me separaba de el pronto no lo haría, y de nuevo sucedería lo mismo: me querría, me adoraría, y después me dejaría en el **olvido**, baje la vista el se sentó al lado mío lo más cerca posible de mi, sonreí con amargura

-¿qué tienes?, ¿quieres algo? -_vio como lo miraba con reproche como si le quisiera decir muchas cosas ofensivas, el la conozco, al fin no se decide por nada_- vamos ¿qué es lo que quieres? No me enojare-_prometió_-anda-_retiro el asiento de su lugar para que Alexa se sentara ella accedió al gesto con extrañeza_-"¿qué acaso ya no hacia esto?"

-come

-_y llevo el tenedor a mi boca_-"¿qué pasa?"-_sonrió_-"los dos podemos jugar al mismo juego"

La comida fue extraña, ella evitaba cualquier conversación y lo hacia llevando un bocado a al boca de su... bien no importa. De el y el insistía con la boda, ¡pero que hombre tan obstinado!

-ahh pero ¡¡que fastidioso eres!!

-¿qué?

Ella jamás le había hablado así, menos con esa expresión, su mirada torno culpable, triste

-no-_ella alzo sus manos, se le hacía tan adorable_-no quise decir eso así como lo pensaste, no encuentro el sentido a casarnos así es más fácil para que podamos hacer lo que queremos, además que no se supone ¿qué ustedes los hombres rehúyen del compromiso?-_se calló_-no espera ¿del matrimonio?-_sonrió nerviosa_-no es necesario una boda

-llevamos años juntos ¿qué te cuesta?

-no soy Tai, no quiero una boda, quiero estar como estoy. No quiero-_se callo_-provecho-_se levanto_-"no quiero casarme contigo por que no se si me pueda ir cuando duela mucho mas"

No tardo mucho para que Kai la abrazara por la espalda y besara detrás de su oído ella se estremeció y le dio más espacio para jugar

-por favor, ¿sería más convincente si tengo un anillo y te lo pido?

-¡¡no!!-_terror fue lo que la embargo cuando pensó en ello_

-¿te parece si discutimos después?-_ella alzo los brazos_-ahora tenemos cosas que hacer-_metió mano por la blusa y ella le pego_-oye

-no me hagas pucheros ¡¡así es injusto!!-_el siguió_-bien, bien lo que quieras menos-_dijo antes de que mencionara la boda_-aceptar a una boda que no quiero

-¿no quieres estar conmigo toda tu vida?

-cursi

-no me llames así-_de nuevo la tenía en brazos la levo al cuarto y él se encargo de asearse_-¿Alexa?

-¿y ahora?-_rodé los ojos_-¿qué pasa?-_hable como se habla con un niño, lo que lo enfurecía. Y a mí, me divertía verlo enfadado conmigo por una tontería así_-¿mm?

-ven-_tampoco es que fuera una opción, la jale a mi ya tenía lista la tina, podríamos estar ahí ella me miro con mala cara_-¿qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que este fría?

-tonto

Sus manos lentamente se deshacían de las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de su mujer, lo hacía con tal parsimonia que ella dudaba de su estado de empalme, duda que desaparecía en cuanto miraba atentamente a aquella zona de su cuerpo para perderse después en ese mar de fuego de sus preciosas orbes, pronto desato su sostén, se deshizo de sus bragas y la tenia totalmente desnuda frente a si. Se veía tan contento que la chica no pudo más que sonreír, el tomo sus manos y las dirigió a su cuerpo para que fuera ella quien quitara la ropa, que lo tocara. Veía como ese brillo de deseo se asentaba en su mirada y el sonrió satisfecho. Como cosa de niños la volvió a cargar para sumergirla de nueva cuenta en el agua, él vio como ella apretaba los ojos pero al sentir la tibieza del agua sonrió

-¿que esperabas? ¿Agua helada?-_tomo de las esencias compradas y las coloco en el agua, unas botellitas brillaban en ciertos lugares que parecían pequeñas repisas, el tomo una pequeña esponja muy suave y tras la mirada de expectación de ella entro en el agua_-ven

Ella no tardo nada en acercarse a el y puso un poco de ese espeso liquido en la mencionada esponja, con cuidado la paso por todo el rostro de ella, después tomo una pequeña toalla que humedeció y retiro el exceso limpiando así su rostro. Ella ya tenía su cabeza sobre su hombro, el encantado. Ella dentro del agua el a su lado pero sin embargo salió unos momentos... ella accedía dócilmente a todas sus peticiones, dejo que la esponjita explorara su cuello, retiro el cabello de ahí pidió mudamente que girara el rostro para acceder al otro lado de su cuello. Después sus brazos, luego la hizo sentarse en el borde del jacuzzi puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

-¿te gusta mi angelita?-_dejaba deliberadamente que mi aliento chocara contra su cuello y veía complacido como ella cerraba los ojos en un gesto de satisfacción_-veo que si-_deje escapar unas cuantas risas, con ella me permitía ser así_-ya termine con tu cuello-_abrió sus hermosos ojos ónice_-y tus brazos-_ella no parecía contenta con lo dicho me veía con suplica_-pero faltan mas lugares "¡¡benditos sean esos aceites!!"-_con calma acerco el frasco y me siento un poco mal y al tiempo divertido, le estoy dando un combo de hormonas que le hacen desear el contacto físico aun más de lo normal, aun más de lo que yo deseo sentirla_-eres preciosa. –_Abrió grandemente los ojos_-hasta que no te quejas

-¿para que?, así realmente me haces sentir bonita-_sonrió tímidamente_-así que ahora no es mentira

-mi niña-_dejo que ahora la esponja se pasee por esos huesitos que se ven debajo de su cuello, ella empieza a moverse con insistencia_-¿tanto me deseas?-_sabia lo mucho que le enojaba o le indignaba que dijera eso, escucho como reprime un suspiro pero no lo hace muy bien_-veamos me parece que_-paso la esponja cada vez mas cerca de sus senos_-¿qué opinas?

-si-_su voz estaba mas ronca_-vamos-_se recarga en mi hombro dejando su espalda contra mi pecho su cabeza dispuesta para que pueda robarle un beso_-Kai

-Té amo.-_con sumo cuidado resbalo mis manos, hasta que llegan a sus senos, trago saliva realmente quisiera sentirlos pero con mis manos_-¿me perdonas?

-no puedo-_eso me helo_-estar enojada contigo,-_prosiguió permitiéndome respirar_-todo lo que digas...-_suspiro profundamente al sentir como frotaba con mas fuerza_-hagas o dejes de hacer, solo me puede herir... pero jamás mmm jamás me puedo enojar contigo no hay que...mm perdonar

-¿enserio?-_mi otra mano se deslizo para estar mas cerca de la zona de su pecho con delicadeza sigo mi incursión viéndola anhelante_-¿me quieres?

-es la pregunta amas absurda que jamás hallas formulado-_se las arreglo para besarme_-te amo-_ella se movió quería tirarme dentro del agua junto a ella, sentirme dentro de si_-ven

Sin mas el se dejo ver, entro lentamente y ahora fue ella quien dio todas las atenciones con gran dificultad, pues sentía como las manos de Kai incursionaban por su cuerpo, ella estaba sobre el pero esas manitas iban hacia abajo, a un lugar entre sus piernas frotando cuidadosamente... a veces frenético. Ella para hacérselo difícil también accedió a ese juego de yo puedo resistir mas que tu. Froto su pierna con la entrepierna de el.

El deseo era palpable también el amor.

"Pronto" dejaron que el agua se drenara, el se levanto con ella y la regadera hizo lo suyo, ella quiso escapar del agua helada, pero el se hallaba muy satisfecho al ver como se erizaban sus pezones

-KAI!!

-¿Ale?-_ella le miro con ojos matadores_-bien-_cerro las llaves y uso un champo de los que había colocado ahí. Mala suerte feromónas ahora el estaba al parejo de ella_-eres muy apetitosa-_lavaba su cabello_-preciosa inteligente...

-_ella abrió la llave y regulo a una temperatura aceptable para ambos_-¿si?-_ahora estaba esa coquetería_-¿tu crees?-_mordió su labio inferior_

-si-_su voz sonó mas ronca_

Kai no resistió más de su lavado de cabello, y la cargo de nueva cuenta. Se hizo cargo del preservativo y sonrió con auto suficiencia.

-mira tu aceitito

-cállate-_aun se avergonzaba respecto a lo que había dicho de ellos_

-bueno

Y lentamente abrió el frasco, comenzó a poner el contenido en sus dedos y de ahí llevo dos de sus dedos a la entrada de la chica, ella lo miraba con asombro. Fue cuidadoso esa parte siempre le daba un tanto de miedo, respira profundo y se deja consentir deseando que ahora sea el quien este en su entrañas

-¿Kai?-_lo miro con ojitos tiernos_-¿ya?

-si mi princesa

El la abrazo, se coloco encima de ella, la besaba, la acariciaba, la hacia suya una vez mas, se adentro con lentitud de nueva cuenta, una ves pasada la parte difícil sonrió satisfecho le encantaba esa presión sobre su miembro, el cuerpo de ella rozándose con el suyo... su aliento, sus jadeos, sus gritillos, aquellos en los que pronunciaba su nombre _Kai_, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda, y al mismo tiempo la disculpa que después vendría por haberlo lastimado.

Pero esta ves fue más intenso sus movimientos eran desesperados, y de pronto el tomo las piernas de ella y pidió mudo que las enroscara en su cintura cosa que obedientemente hizo el se hinco la abrazo, mas tiempo después cuando la tenia sentada en su regazo atendió a la realidad, ella le veía confundida y el con gran naturalidad tomo su trasero para ayudarla a levantarse y dejarse caer en el, pero ella sentía que lago vibraba dentro de ella, se estremecía, el la hacia casi llegar al orgasmo para detenerse y cambiar. Y así se paso la noche hasta que de pronto la recostó y fuertemente la empezó a embestir pidiéndole a gritos que le dijera que lo amaba, así como el lo hacia. Que gritara su nombre, que rasgara su espalda si deseaba, pero a veces ella se aferraba a las sabanas hasta que la dejo en una grandiosa serie de contracciones en sus adentros que la hacían retorcerse y sus labios más rojos que nunca le pedían a gritos que los besara

-te amo mmm te amo-_decía cada que tenia aliento_-mi angelita-_tocaba sus senos, los pellizcaba, los erizaba, lamía, soplaba, cubría con sus manos mientras la besaba en todos los lugares posibles_-te amo mi niña

-yo... mmm también

Después de tan hermosa sensación el se corrió se sentía muy orgulloso de lo logrado con ella, se veía saciada pero deseosa .Quería mas, pero su cuerpo tan pequeño y delicado no podría resistirlo. Permaneció unos instantes más en su interior la cubría totalmente con su anatomía

-te amo-_ella ya estaba dormitando el decidió deshacerse de la "prueba del delito" como ella graciosamente lo llamaba_-Kai

-mi princesa-_dijo en cuanto regreso la adentro en las cobijas una vez que las acomodo y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello_-Alexa

Horas después ella se levanto, se deshizo de su abraso, tomo su ropa, saco su maleta escondida, se vistió o esa era su intención al llegar al baño

-Ale-_palpo cerca de el, había soñado que no estaba a su lado_-Alexa-_abrió los ojos pues en su sueño ella se iba para siempre_-¡Alexandra!-_reviso a los alrededores y encontró la luz del baño encendida corrió con pavor en esa dirección y la encontró_-aquí estas tonta

-¿que?-_se helo_-¿que haces?

-vengo por ti-_aferró por millonésima ves su cuerpo al de ella para sentir su suavidad_-vamos a dormir

-yo me voy a ir

-jamás

Forcejearon un rato pero el logro bueno en si... ella logro encenderlo una vez mas, y sin previo aviso se adentro una ves mas en ella, ella enterró sus uñas en sus hombros

-¡¡Kai!!-_eso le había dolido no estaba sobre aviso_-es... espera

-si pero no te vayas-_ella lo vio con cara de ¿crees que me puedo ir si estoy así? Se burlo de ella_-me parece perfecto

-Kai

Pero el empezó a llenar de besos su rostro, a moverla con suavidad la subió a su cintura el se recargo en un mueble pero no se acomodaba muy bien fue en busca de la bendita cama, se movía rítmicamente la complacía, pero de pronto no pudo resistirlo mas por primera vez en su vida se corrió dentro de ella, el la miro, ella se puso lívida después sonrió satisfecha lo abrazo, lloro, el se preocupo

-¿Ale?

-¿Kai?

-¿te casas conmigo?

-_ella suspiro y le sonrió grandemente_-solo si no me vuelves a dejar

El en esta ocasión se enredo en las cobijas con eso impediría que su nexo se rompiera, simplemente no quería. Pero ella se removía inquieta

-¿te molesta?

-se siente raro, me dan ganas, pero-_bostezo_-las reglas vienen después ¿eh?

-claro-_el sentía como se movía de seguir así.._.-Ale

-mm-_subió su pierna hasta rodear con ella el cuerpo de su amado_-dime-_sentía cosquilleo_

-¿podrías dejar de moverte?

-¿por que?

-tu sabes no quiero que no puedas caminar adecuadamente-_ella sintió como el se endurecía_-aunque por mi no estaría mal quedarme aquí unos días

-¡¡KAI!!

-¿que?

-por favor-_dijo a modo de suplica_-ya no puedo mas

-pero tu-_y no pudo resistirlo comenzó a mover su cadera_-anda-_besaba su cuello lo mordía jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja_-hacia tanto...

_continuara..._

* * *

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

A: etto eso fue todo por hoy juro que si recivo rewie actualizo pronto solo quiero sentir el deleite de no tener que precionarme por escribir un capitulo  
K:dejen reviews


	4. La Boda

A: aqui esta el capitulo espeor que los disfruten tanto como yo  
K: pasen a leer

* * *

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Olvido**

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº **_La Boda _**ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

_-mm-subió su pierna hasta rodear con ella el cuerpo de su amado-dime-sentía cosquilleo_

_-¿podrías dejar de moverte?_

_-¿por que?_

_-tu sabes no quiero que no puedas caminar adecuadamente-ella sintió como el se endurecía-aunque por mi no estaría mal quedarme aquí unos días_

_-¡¡KAI!!_

_-¿que?_

_-por favor-dijo a modo de suplica-ya no puedo mas_

_-pero tu-y no pudo resistirlo comenzó a mover su cadera-anda-besaba su cuello lo mordía jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja-hacia tanto..._

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

De nueva cuenta ella accedió, al terminar se separo de el, le dio la espalda y tomo uno de sus brazos para colocarlo en medio de sus pechos, sus labios rozaban los dedos de la manos de su príncipe del hielo. Kai se permitió la siesta. Al despertar, pudo hacerlo con calma, en si ya era tarde, lo sabía. Su estomago reclamaba alimento además tenía que tomar en cuenta toda la actividad de la noche / madrugada anterior, vio a su pequeño ángel recostada en su pecho

-_un ruido muy conocido se dejo escuchar, ella se removió inquieta en busca de sentir con mayor nitidez el abdomen muy bien marcado de su príncipe_-tengo hambre

-¿bajamos a desayunar?-_ella asintió_-bueno pero deja levantarme ¿no?  
-en un ratito

GRRR

-¿también tienes hambre?

-si-_ella no noto el doble sentido_-y mucha

-bueno bajemos

-_al sentarse en la cama sintió como algo la recorría desde adentro se sintió incomoda mordió sus labios y al mismo tiempo tenia miedo_-"eso es..."

-¿que pasa?, sabes comienzo a fastidiarme de preguntar siempre lo mismo-_y la jalo viendo con mucho cariño el cuerpo de su amada, hasta que noto que algo escurría entre sus pierna_s-eso-_ella asintió_-te preocupa-_se abrazo a el_-¿no?

-me siento extraña es todo... tu sabes jamás habíamos-_busco los brazos de el para que la rodearan, eso la hacia sentir tranquila_-creo que ya no me iré

-no-_dijo con gran seguridad_-lo mas lejos que pudiste haber llegado era el aeropuerto-_pronuncio divertido mientras se encaminaba por enésima ver al baño_-rompí tu boleto de avión no iba a permitir que me dejaras

-que injusto eres

-sí tal ves, pero prometo no volverlo a hacer-_el saco una especie de gotero en si era como una esfera con un pico_-seguramente es incomodo-_miro hacia sus piernas mientras el liquido escurría ella las junto_-mmm pregunte-_se puso rojo_-me dijeron que preparara agua y le pusiera esto-_señalo un sobre_-después tu tienes que meterlo y hacer que el agua se expulse para así limpiar los residuos-_la cara de ella mostraba que no pensaba hacerlo_-¿piensas seguir escurriendo?

-no

-¿entonces?

-tu lo harás

-¿que?

-¿por favor?

El rio nerviosamente y con cuidado realizo el procedimiento, ella miraba hacia otro lado una ves terminado. Según el le pregunto que si se sentía mejor, bueno menos incomoda

-¿quieres tomar otra ducha?

-claro mira que no me dejaste siquiera cepillar mi cabello y esta hecho una maraña

Una ves listos bajaron a desayunar grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a tres pelirrojos una chica idéntica a Kai una jovencita de chinos a Bryan y Fanny

-¿que hacen aquí?

-pero que genio

-Andrea

-bueno no volvemos a hacer visitas, menos si ella esta a punto de huir-_el sonrió en agradecimiento_-pero bueno que hacían ¿por qué no bajaban?

Kai sintió la tensión de Alexa se le hacia muy divertido ver como se sonrojaba al hablar acerca de esos temas. Como aun se sentía un tanto cohibida, así que por primera vez el dijo la verdad sin tener que avergonzarla y hacer que ella se sentara al otro extremo de la increíblemente enorme mesa, o por lo menos era enorme cuando eso sucedía

-estábamos discutiendo acerca de nuestra boda "hablamos de eso... probablemente en la madrugada"-_sonrió traviesamente_-me decía que ella no era como tu Tai

-¿ah?-_ella estaba aferrada al brazo de Tala_-¿que?

-ya saben la pelea del millón, pero lo logre, se casara conmigo

-_en son de burla todos aplaudieron, después dijeron_-FELICIDADES

-Ya ni que fuera para tanto

-¡¡Ale!! Tala y yo llevamos 3 años de casados mismos que ustedes llevan viviendo juntos

-de los cuales dos de ellos te ha rogado por que se casen-_acoto Fanny_

-tienes que reconocerlo-_jugueteo Bryan que veía de manera especial a Kai al igual que Yura_-bueno no te puedes quejar o ¿si?

-_ella se coloco tras de Kai y el una vez mas intercedió por ella-_ya déjenla, vamos al comedor-_entendía muy bien que querían hacerla hablar de su vida sexual y a ella eso la ponía como una pequeña y tímida niña-_"aunque me encante verla así, remarco lo dicho no quiero que se vaya al otro extremo de la mesa"

Estando ahí Kai volvió a ser el mismo chico caballeroso y atento con ella, frío con los demás hasta cierto grado. Ella hablaba con las chicas y rehuía la mirada de Diux, sin embargo en su mente trataba de armar la escena, si ella iba a sufrir y ellos se burlaban de ella, pues lo justo seria que ella se burlara de ellos y se devolviera la cuota con una dosis de sufrimiento. Si eso haría a sus queridos amigos

-¿que piensas Ale?-_Kai apretó su mano y al ver que ella parpadeaba y le miraba ahora si con atención_-estabas...mmm ¿divagando?-_respondió con duda_

-si, de la boda

Su tono despreocupado y poco hilado quería decir que estaba tanteando las posibilidades

-¿en verdad te casaras Ale?-_dijo Diux_-recuerdo muy bien que solías decir que el matrimonio no duraba

-si... supongo-_Kai no se sentía muy conforme_-de todas formas aun faltan cosas que ver ¿no?

-Como tu vestido-_grito extasiada Tai_-¡hay que ir a ver eso!

-¿cual es la fascinación en eso_?-pregunto con cierta precaución Bryan_-no entiendo

-¿ver que tan hábiles serán para quitarlo?-_respondió sin pensar mucho nuestra protagonista, después sintió muchas miradas sobre ella_-¿que?

-Kai ¿que le has hecho? ¡Pervertido!

Ella se volvió a sentir roja los demás reían y citaban algunas de sus experiencias, ella recargo una de sus manos en la mesa y sobre esta su cabeza, se detuvo en ver a Bryan.

Recordando como fue el romance que sostuvo con su amiga, rememoro el día en que ellos decidieron casarse; también miro a Diux ella lo había hecho antes que Tai, fue una locura . Ella asistió con Kai y llamo a los demás, terminaron llegando a las Vegas para presenciar una boda loca e improvisada que los dejo muy anonadados, después fue la de Tai esa si fue una verdadera boda. Lo que le recordaba la segunda boda de Diux se hizo un año después en el mismo día.

-¡¡ya se que quiero!!

Y esa fue al frase mágica para hacerlos todos temblar junto con esa sonrisa anunciaba que sufrirían y mucho. Pero no podrían quejarse.

Pronto se los hizo saber.

-¡¡quiero hacer bailes!! Quiero bailar tango y quiero que ustedes bailen con nosotros rock n roll ¡¡con todo y outfit!!

-¿que?

-¿pretendes que yo baile eso?-_pregunto Bryan_

-si, tu pareja será tu esposa n.n

-Ale es una boda no un festival

-que buena idea Tai!! Haremos un tipo festival de los de fin de cursos n.n tendremos muchos bailes por aprender

-Ale no son quince años-_contraatacó Fanny_

-¡¡es una boda y es mía!! ¿Kai?-_le miro con esa cara "inocente" sabía que el veía su diversión pero tenia que aceptar_-¿me apoyas verdad?

-hmp-_estaba molesto y había cruzado los brazos al final término diciendo un escueto_-si "eso es chantaje con mayúsculas"

¿Por qué tenía que tener una novia con ese grado de imaginación? Dios eso lo terminaría matando un día de estos.

Hacia un mes había tenido esa conversación. Hacia un mes que cada que no la sentía en cama él se levantaba como si su lecho estuviera en llamas, para después encontrarla de pie frente a un ventanal con los ojos abiertos mirando el exterior o simplemente se la encontraba regresando a cama después de entrar al baño o bajar por algo de comer.

-¿que opinas Kai?-_dijo mientras muy divertida le modelaba un vestido de novia mas_

-¿no se supone que no debería de verte sino hasta el día de la boda? "maldita abstinencia, ya me trae ..."

-se supone. Tu lo has dicho, además ¿que mejor forma de torturarte que obligarte a venir conmigo a buscar un vestido sabiendo que no optare por ninguno de los que me he probado?

-eres macabra

-un tanto, por otro lado sacio mi deseo de usar vestidos así n.n no siempre se tiene oportunidad

-estas loca

-por ti-_y lo abrazo efusivamente_-por lo menos hasta que me vuelvas a ignorar

-no lo hare

-si, si, si. Lo que sea. Hay practicar los bailes ¿no crees?

-sabes no fue tan mala idea lo del tango

Esas fueron de las pocas palabras que recordaba de aquel día. Suspiro, a su lado estaban sus mejores amigas Tania, Rebeca, Diux, Tai, Fanny, Monick. Inclusive había metido en el embrollo a Lucy junto con Brooklyn para lo de los bailes y a Katy con Bill. Lo que más le alegraba es la promesa de Lucy; ella tocaría el chelo en su boda… una promesa que había hecho cuando estaban en 5 de prepa.

Su vestido parecía de un cuento de hadas era muy ceñido en la parte superior pero de mangas largas parecía de la época medieval, sin embargo tenía esos brillos y destellos plateados que a ella tanto le gustaban, unas zapatillas blancas también, pero prácticamente sin tacón.

Mientras su damas de compañía o damas de honor, se paseaban con vestidos similares (mas no iguales) y de tonalidades y colores diferentes, pero que para crear armonía mantenían una bizarra relación entre si.

La iglesia estaba decorada con alcatraces y otras flores cuyo color era azul, el novio portaba un traje de gala negro una especie de chaleco color plata, su camisa combinaba a la perfección con el diseño, lo que causaba curiosidad era ver que no llevaba puesta la corbata.

-Tai, ya deja de molestar con lo mismo...-_dijo fastidiado no se iba a colocar esa cosa que pretendería ahorcarlo_-deja ya de insistir

-Tai déjalo no lo hará-_increíblemente la tía Aoki había sonado madura y parecía tener ese toque de madre_-además es su boda. Cada quien hace de su boda lo que quiere.

-gracias tía-_pero no tardo mucho esta en estrecharlo como si la vida se el fuera en ello-_¡¡ya!! Suéltame

-bien. Pero es que ya estas grande-_dijo con voz melodramática_-ahora te unirás a una mujer...

-tía-_trato de mantener la calma_-he vivido con ella por tres años... "Tala mas te vale que hagas algo productivo... y ahora"

Como si lo hubiera escuchado el pelirrojo se acerco a Aoki y junto a Tailime las llevo dentro de la hermosa iglesia, donde solo se encontraba la familia y amigos muy cercanos.

La música empezó a sonar, Fanny tocaba el violín mientras Lucia tocaba el chelo, Tania hacia los coros. Todo era perfecto.

Por su parte el vio como sus primos Yuriy y Yurivka tocaban el teclado para armonizar, en verdad era una extraña boda, pues tiempo después los vio regresar a sus lugares cerca del padre.

-"en verdad que ella tiene mucha familia..."-_pensó Kai mientras la esperaba_

Después el pudo ver como su padre la llevaba a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente al tenerla a un lado suyo y al mismo tiempo enfadarse, de todos los malditos vestidos que se había probado... ¿como decirlo? Ninguno tenía nada que ver con aquel. Pero carajo se veía endemoniadamente sexy, linda, hermosa, y sin importarle nada se acerco al oído de ella en un descuido del padre y le planto un beso en la mejilla

-eso, me parece que es trampa ¿no?-_ella estaba nerviosa, él fácilmente podía verlo_-pero gracias

-te ves preciosa-_y su mirada hablaba que mas aya de eso había un deseo oculto_

En un momento dado ellos tuvieron que levantarse, cerca de ellos estaban los que hacían de padrinos de anillos. Que venían siendo Tala y Tai, estos se acercaron a ellos; pero al tiempo se acercaron los padrinos de las arras que eran Monick y Max, se vieron se acercaron. Y Kai y Alexa que estaban aun con el lazo que les había colocado el hermano de Alexandra y su esposa se levantaron un tanto espantados se habían perdido la misa hablándose entre si con ese lenguaje de miradas; y ahora no sabían en que parte iban.

Ella se levanto dispuesta a ir con Monick, pero Kai creía que era momento de las argollas se levantaron y fueron a direcciones opuestas muy ligeramente, sin embargo quien sabe como o por que pero ella se enredo con el vestido, el giro y la atrapo, pero tampoco es que pudiera mantener el equilibrio en el filo del escalón

-te dije que teníamos que prestar atención a la misa-_expreso molesta Alexa_

-si mira que bien seguiste tu convicción-_la miro pesadamente pero con esa pizca clásica de humor en sus riñas tontas_

-te recuerdo que es nuestra boda y todos nos están viendo

Sin mas les quitaron el lazo les dieron las argollas después de haber hecho lo que se debía con las arras, Kai estaba ligeramente sonrojado, el nunca cometía errores y los venía a cometer ahora en su boda ¡¡y por montones!!.

Y el bendito momento en que el sacerdote les dijo...

-ahora puede besar a la novia

Bendijo ese momento hasta que sin saber con que, aunque bien pudo ser el banquillo o la alfombra lo hizo trastabillar sin embargo, el puso un toque sensual, la beso mientras la doblaba hacia atrás como si de una película se tratase.

-huy pero que espectáculo

-cállate-_y la beso no tan apasionadamente como el hubiera deseado_-te amo

Por su parte Bryan estaba en su asiento enfurruñado, a su lado estaba Yurivka de ahí seguía Spencer que por lo que pudo ver era la pareja de la ya mencionada chica, y después el enano que sin dudarlo se paso a su lado.

-estuvo a punto de caerse

-¿verdad que si?

-hey tampoco es tan malo-_dijo Yuk con una sonrisa traviesa_-aunque no siempre se ve a Kai equivocarse tanto

-ni que lo menciones-_concluyo Spencer_-y lo tengo todo en video

Fanny no se tardo mucho en aparecer a su lado y enterarse de lo sucedido, es ahí cuando resultaba un tanto molesto no tener buena vista, sin embargo si noto lo de las arras. De ahí tomo la mano de Bryan en gesto de que se tenían que marchar, su tortura aun no terminaba ahora si que envidiaba el momento en que Fátima se desbroto con Bill, pues ahora ella no tenia que continuar con un numero de baile junto a una amenaza como Bryan, de pareja.

-tranquila ¡he practicado!

-si pero sigues siendo una amenaza-_tercio Lucy quien venia con Brooklyn_-bueno vámonos ellos tendrán que ir al estudio de fotográfico

Sin mas la noche paso rápido, Kai se sorprendía cada ves mas de la familia Karamazov eran muchos y ella aseguraba que no era toda su familia pues aun tenía en Colombia, llegaron al estudio tomaron sus fotos ella miraba ansiosa el reloj y el cuidaba de ella. Se veía divina.

Llegaron a la mansión donde los esperaban, Kai se preguntaba la razón de contratar a un fotógrafo si Bryan ... bueno el y Yurivka tenían gran noción de ello, de hecho ella había hecho carrera como fotógrafa profesional y era renombrada.

Al entrar hicieron el baile solo que era diferente, la mayoría de los que bailaban con ella lo hacina de manera muy singular, muy vistosa. Después los bailes que les correspondían para culminar con un tango muy sensual en el que el no resistió mas.

-Angelita-_dijo con expresión tentadora_-¿podemos?

-deja que por lo menos sean las 8 de la mañana y hablamos de eso "aunque yo también ¡¡quiero!!"

-pero, si la fiesta

-mmm mi familia es rumbera, n.nu y bueno ni que hablar de la tuya, tus amigos...-_dejo que la palabra se perdiera_-creo que por fin sabré como solían ser las fiestas en casa de mi mama, esta parece ser de las buenas... me pregunto si durara una semana

-¿qué?

Las parejas bailaban, se intercambiaban jugueteaban, y alcohol era servido, sin embargo se tenía cuidado de que no hubieran borrachos, y si los habían se les mandaba a alguna habitación; gracias al cielo habían millones ahí.

Kai logro tomarla, la llevo de ahí, corrió a su habitación cerro con llave y la amenazo.

-bien yo cumplí con lo que querías ahora, ¿ya podemos interrumpir la abstinencia?

-mmm no se aun no es la luna de miel-_respondió juguetona_

-Angelita más pareces un demonio

-gracias, solo por eso te cumplo un deseo el día de hoy

-perfecto-_de la nada saco el traje que hacia un mas de un mes había comprado para que lo usara. Ese con el que el suponía se vería divina_-quiero verte con esto puesto-_lentamente se acerco a ella tiro el traje en la enorme cama la tomo por la cintura se aventuro a deshacerse del aro que sostenía el vestido para que fuera ancho abajo_-hoy me complacerás a mi ¿verdad?-_su aliento pegaba de lleno contra el área mas sensitiva del cuello de su esposa_

-hmp si quieres perder el tiempo-_ella no concebía posible el que resistiera un minuto mas pues ella con gran desespero trataba de deshacerse de la ropa que aun tenia **su** Hiwatari_-yo hago lo que desees-_le sonrió tan abrazadoramente que el a duras penas conservaba un poco de sentido común_

-igual te vez divina-_retiro lentamente el maquillaje de los ojos de su esposa_-eres muy bonita

-Kai- _había logrado su primordial objetivo deshacerse de su camisa y chaleco y ahora podía jactarse en dicha al poder ver la mejor de las esculturas_-dime que mandaste a todos al segundo nivel o a algún lugar muy lejos de donde estamos...-_se estaba divirtiendo mucho delineando cada uno de los cuadritos marcados en el abdomen de su ahora esposo_-"mucha diferencia con lo que hacíamos antes no hay"

Sin embargo Kai se desespero tratando de quitarle el vestido a su esposa, decidió mejor prepararse levantar la falda ya sin molestias y seguir su cometido, ella el miro con molestia la piel le ardía, sentía molestia en sus pechos, y el muy imbécil solo por no haber podido quitarle el vestido, se lo hacia de aquella manera.

Las cosas dejaron de importar en el momento en que el la invadió, con suma delicadeza frotaba sus manos por encima de las telas y besaba aquellos lugares donde no había ropa. Ella no cabía en la dicha puesto que el compensaba con creces la molestia del vestido. La mimo y ella aventuraba sus labios al cuello ajeno, dejaba sus manos viajar por el cuerpo contrario y se abrazaba fuertemente a fin de no dejarlo escapar.

Su espalda se arqueo y los movimientos rítmicos de sus adentros le dieron a su esposo el boleto a la gloria, una vez terminado el acto el la cubrió mas por costumbre que otra cosa... por la mañana obtendría un buen inicio de día al mostrarse las diferencias de vestido y una boquita juguetona que de nueva cuenta lo llevaría al nirvana. Recordando felizmente que para ellos no había necesidad de explicaciones largas, sino verdaderas razones para continuar, por que ellos se querían y cada día descubrirían una nueva forma de mostrarlo decirlo, sentirlo. Sin necesidad de dejar de ser quienes eran... y esa boquita ya casi llegaba a su meta, para comenzar un juego mas

Fin

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

A: espero les haya gustado y...

K:dejen reviews


End file.
